


The Note From John Watson

by Moriartyjohnlocke (Jasonthdean)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, John Commits Suicide, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Post-Reichenbach Feels, Reichenbach Feels, Reichenbach-related angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonthdean/pseuds/Moriartyjohnlocke
Summary: Three years ago, John's world toppled off the top of St. Bart's Hospital. Now, John is tired, and he leaves his own note to say goodbye.





	The Note From John Watson

_Ring._

_Ring._

A voicemail tone rings out, and for a moment, John is silent.

    This is where his world jumped, arms splayed, watching as the ground rushed forward to meet it.

    And there, on the pavement, Is where Sherlock had lain dead.

    He begins. 'Hey, Sherlock.'

    John chokes a bit.

    'It's been three years,' he continues. 'You - you know? Since.'

    Takes a steady breath. Sherlock would never hear this.

    'I waited, for you. I, I waited. For you to show up, alive, someday.'

    There's a quiet pause. 'But you never did.'

 

    Someone enters the room, stirring Mycroft from his thoughts. 'What is it?'

    'It's about John Watson, sir.'

    Mycroft looks up. 'Yes?'

    'He's on the rooftop of St. Bart's, sir.'

 

    A ring sounds from Sherlock's phone, and he stares at it in suprise.

     _Mycroft doesn't call._

_Molly's on some date._

_The network doesn't have this number, I gave them the other one._

_No one else knows._

_Not Mrs. Hudson._

_Not Lestrade._

_Not-_

His heart stops, and he doesn't let himself touch the phone.

     _John._

 

    'He's called someone, sir.'

    Mycroft dials his brother's number immediately.

 

    Sherlock reaches for the phone, which now reads  _Mycroft_. 'What is it, Mycroft?'

    'It's John. Sherlock you need to get to St. Bart's as fast as possible.'

 

    Mycroft hears his normally formal speech fall away. If John dies, Sherlock won't come back.

 

    'I spent the first year blaming myself. I still, I  _still_ blame myself, that if I'd watched,  _observed_ , I would've seen it.

    'I would've seen that you didn't think we were important enough to live for.

    'That  _I_ wasn't important enough to live for.'

 

    'Wh-what is he doing, Mycroft?' Sherlock demands. They both know the answer.

 

    'I - I loved you, Sherlock,' John whispers. 'I love you.'

    Then, tears streaming down his face, he finishes, ' _Goodbye, Sherlock_.'

    He hangs up and glances down at the street below. He has an audience now.

 

    Sherlock swears as he ascends the stairs, taking three or four at a time.

    And there John is, _his_ John, looking back at him.

    'No, no, John, please-'

    His voice cracks, crawling and seeping with pain, and he notices he's not the only one sobbing. John closes his eyes.

    'Please, John, I, I love you, _John_ , **_JOHN_** , NO-'

    John leans back, eyes closed.

    Falling.

    And suddenly, from Sherlock's coat pocket, muffled by the hoarse shouting of his own cries, Sherlock hears the _ding_ of his phone with a new voice mail.

    And he knows just what it is.

 

    John Watson.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Note From John Watson (Письмо Джона Ватсона)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152035) by [Adventure_Train](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventure_Train/pseuds/Adventure_Train)




End file.
